


Starlight Dreams

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project
Genre: Devotion, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Ripple wants to protect Snow White's heart.





	Starlight Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/gifts).



Even at night, in N-City the stars were difficult to see. The city never slept, so its lights always drowned out the stars. Ripple had once, without thinking, said to Top Speed that she didn't care much for how bright the city was at night, and then Top Speed had whipped out her magic broom and flew them both out to the countryside, and Ripple had never before seen the night sky so full of stars so clearly.

She still regretted never thanking Top Speed properly, and the memory of Top Speed's patient smile still made her chest ache, but it was also the memory of that same smile that encouraged her to support Snow White.

On a night like any other, after Snow White had returned to Japan, Ripple led Snow White to this place Top Speed had once taken her, a place far away from the bustle of the city and away from the quiet homes of the countryside. Neither had Top Speed's magic, of course, but they were still magical girls, and they could leap such great distances without tire. This grassy clearing was nothing special, but it was miles away from civilization, and here the stars would belong only to Ripple and Snow White. Truth be told, it really wasn't that far from N-City all things considered, Ripple knew, but even just this far felt like a completely different world.

"It's beautiful," Snow White said, and her boots were soft against the grass. Her expression relaxed, and in her eyes was that shine Ripple had noticed when they'd first met, when she and Top Speed had flown past Snow White and La Pucelle on that steel tower.

"Top Speed brought me here once," Ripple said, pulling her cloak more over her missing arm. "She thought it might help me relax, so I figured you'd like it too."

Snow White's face fell, and a pained smile came upon her bright lips. "Top Speed was your former partner, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Ripple replied quickly, but though she wanted to say more, the words wouldn't come.

And Snow White said nothing more either as she sat upon the grass, and the flowers on her magical girl costume seemed to glow. Ripple tried not to click her tongue as she sat beside Snow White; sometimes she wished she had powers like Snow White's, to hear the thoughts of those in need, if only to know what more she could do for Snow White's heart.

Snow White's cheeks suddenly grew red, but her faint smile was more sincere. Ripple couldn't help but blush too; and sometimes she wished she didn't broadcast her feelings so openly to Snow White.

She touched her cloak, all that she had left of Top Speed. "She was a little like you," she said to Snow White. "Top Speed, I mean. She was kind of a busybody, but she meant well and always wanted to help others. I think you two would've gotten along."

"You really think so?" A soft laugh slipped from Snow White's lips as she drew her knees to her chest. "When I first saw her, I thought she looked more like a witch than a magical girl."

"She said she based her costume on some old-school anime." Ripple felt a smile tug at her lips. "But I think frilly costumes like yours suit magical girls better."

"Really?" Snow White blinked in confusion. "Then why did you pick a ninja costume?"

A deep blush rose to Ripple's cheeks, and suddenly she wished she could crawl into a hole and disappear forever. "Because it looked badass," she said quickly before her thoughts could betray her to Snow White's magic.

Much to Ripple's surprise, Snow White began laughing, a sweet, sincere laugh. At first Ripple was offended and opened her mouth to speak, but then she realized: she had never seen Snow White laugh like this before or seen her so relaxed and happy. She truly was beautiful, Ripple couldn't help but think, a beauty more than simply that innate magical girl beauty.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh," Snow White said once she calmed. "But you know, I always thought you looked cool, like a mysterious kind of magical girl."

Ripple's cheeks still burned, and again she resisted the urge to click her tongue. "But a ninja outfit combined with a swimsuit isn't really that magical girl-ish," she muttered.

Snow White let out a soft sigh as she leaned her head back, turning her gaze toward the stars. "But variety is what's so wonderful about magical girls. La Pucelle, Nemurin, Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison, Hardgore Alice, and Top Speed - they were all different, but they still strived to be the best magical girls they could be…"

"Snow White…" Ripple tried to say, but she couldn't think of what more to add. Maybe that test they'd survived had shown them the best in magical girls, but it had also been a test meant to be a bloodbath to bring out the worst in magical girls, Ripple thought, remembering Calamity Mary and Swim Swim in particular. And it'd been Cranberry, a magical girl Ripple had never met directly, who had orchestrated that killing game and countless others. Ripple knew the Magical Kingdom was suspicious of "Cranberry's children" - how Ripple hated that name - such as herself and Snow White, but that someone like Cranberry had been allowed to indulge her sadistic desires for so long…!

Snow White rested her forehead against her knees, and her slim shoulders trembled. "You're strong, Ripple, and you've taught me so much," she began to say, and her breath hitched. "I don't want to be weak anymore. So many magical girls died because I was too weak to do anything, and I couldn't save anyone… I kept running away, and somehow I survived while everything else…"

"You saved me," Ripple said without hesitation. "And countless others too. You were the most popular magical girl in N-City because of all the people you helped."

"But…" Snow White shook her head, and her cheeks grew wet from tears. "Magical girls are supposed to help others! That's what I always wanted to do! But then everybody started killing each other, all because of Cranberry and Fav… She was supposed to be a magical girl too, and yet…" Her voice grew frighteningly dark. "I can never forgive her…!"

Ripple touched Snow White's shoulder. "You're a true magical girl, Snow White, and always so kind, and… that's why I want to be with you."

Snow White lifted her head, and tears filled her bright eyes. She laid her hand over Ripple's, and then, in the blink of an eye, had pressed her lips against Ripple's.

Ripple was frozen in spot, and above them only the stars watched. She wasn't dreaming, was she? She loved Snow White, wanted to be with her as more than a magical girl, and now she had…

Soon Snow White pulled away, and her tear-filled eyes were wide as her pale cheeks flushed crimson. "Ripple, I…!" she exclaimed, but then hesitated. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Your magic is almost cheating," Ripple muttered, turning her face away as she clicked her tongue.

Snow White began laughing as she wiped away her tears. "I know I shouldn't feel this away…. If I fall in love with you, I'm scared I'll lose you too, but… I want you as my partner, because I love you too…!"

"You saved me, Snow White, so I want to protect you," Ripple said, wrapping her good arm around Snow White's back. "It's a selfish desire, I know, but I need you."

Snow White smiled as she buried her face in Ripple's shoulder. "Then I'm selfish too. I'm happy you brought me out here, so can we stay like this, just a little longer…?"

"Of course," Ripple said, brushing her lips against Snow White's soft hair. She didn't care much about the Magical Kingdom or its politics, but to protect Snow White's pure magical girl heart, she would follow Snow White anywhere.


End file.
